When an object is examined by means of a particle-beam apparatus, a certain radiation dose (unit: As/cm.sup.2) must not be exceeded so that the test object or the region thereof to be examined is not changed or destroyed. On the other hand, the radiation dose must not fall below a certain value because, then, images of inadequate quality are produced.